Akami Yuhi
Akami Yamauchi (山内赤身, Yamauchi Akami) ''is Deathwish022698's OC. She is a chunin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, a gifted genjutsu user and is a member of the "Dark Angels" (暗闇の天使, Kurayami no tenshi''), the group consisting of the Yamauchi sisters Yomi, Amaya and Akami. Background A few years before the series starts, Akami once went to Suna to visit her grandmother Sunako, who was sick at the moment. She met Gaara there and became friends due to her friendliness. However, the friendship didn't last long since Sunako told her to stay away. The next day her grandmother and her parents decided that they should all live in Konoha. Gaara thought she left him because she doesn't like him anymore and started to hate her. Later that night Yashamaru attempted to assassinate Gaara. A year before the series starts, when she was only ten, her parents died in an accident. She sought comfort in her sisters. Akami earned the nick name "Fish Girl" and "Tuna" because of her name. Personality Akami is timid and self-concious. She's very friendly. She is brave, and it's not easy to intimidate her. She has a burning curiosity about new things, and she loves to tinker with different things, such as explosives and chemicals. She's also quite curious about love and romance due to reading Yomi's collection of romance novels. Despite this, she possesses a child-like innocence. This was evident when Naruto told a dirty joke yet she couldn't figure out what he meant. Akami is also quite thoughtful. She needs to learn self-control though. She is polite and always uses corresponding honorifics. She doesn't give up too easily, but sometimes she's just plain stubborn. She's sensitive, and easily hurt. Though she tries to be as positive about a bad situation as possible, she can be pessimistic at times. This trait is evident when her sister Yomi is held hostage. She has a fear of huge, hell-like fires due to what happened to her parents and she never overcame her fear. As a result, when pitted against a person with Fire-natured chakra, such as Sasuke, she is bound to either lose or run away. In Part I, she can be over emotional and stubborn. This trait slowly diminished until Part II. There, she is more in control of her emotions, and she allowed others to share their ideas. In Part II, she has grown more mature. She speaks in a mature and polite manner, though when verbally assaulted, she can stand her ground. Also, during her stay in Suna, she developed an interest on Gaara and eventually fell in love with him, yet she never let him know until the Shinobi World War. Appearance Like the rest of the Yamauchi clan, Akami has red eyes. Her hair is black with red streaks. The streaks were not formed by birth, but due to an accident. While tinkering with chemicals, she accidentally bleached her hair. In horror, she tried to look for chemicals that she could use to dye her hair. At the moment, the only available color was red, so she used it to cover the bleached hair. She is as tall as an average kunoichi her age. She has porcelain skin just like the rest of the clan has. When she was younger she wore a black v-neck jacket and black pants with with red accents. She wears grey sandals. In Part I she had her hair in pigatils and she wears a red jacket with black accents. She wears black pants with red accents and wears grey sandals. She uses kunais as weapons. Though unseen in the picture, she wears her forehead protector around her waist, like a belt. She is petite. In Part II, she blossomed into a young woman. She developed better taste for clothes. She had a slightly curvaceous frame, though she gained some weight due to lack of taijutsu training. She let her hair flow down. She wears a black sweater with red accents over a fishnet top. She wears a "skirt" over black shorts. She wears black low-heeled sandals. Akami wears her forehead protector around her tummy to hide the extra fat. Her weapon of choice is a katana. Abilities Akami, like the other people in her clan, has heightened chakra sensitivity. This allows her to find out where enemies are, as well as locate missing teammates. Despite this, she is considered to be physically weak, and her constitution is pretty bad. Her taijutsu needs to be improved. Her agility makes up for it, however. Yamauchi Clan Juinjutsu This juinjutsu is only used by the female members. When activated, the seal changes the user's appearances and boosts their abilities. In the partial transformation, the user's pupils turns red, the iris turns black and the sclera remains the same. Markings appear on the forehead. In the full transformation, the user's sclera and iris turns black while the pupil turns red, and raven-like wings emerge from the user's back. The user's nails turns black and their skin becomes paler than ever. The markings spread to the user's torso and arms. The user's speed increases (due to the raven-like wings), and there is a boost of chakra as well. There is one disadvantage about this juinjutsu, however. If an inexperienced user uses this juinjutsu, the user experiences intense migraines, muscle pain and fatigue after returning to their normal state. Akami was able to activate this at the age of thirteen, which is fairly average for a Yamauchi. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Akami, like the rest of the Yamauchi clan, can summon ravens. This is specially useful for infiltrating enemy forces, delivering messages or even spying on people. Taijutsu Akami's taijutsu neeeds a little improvement. Nonetheless, it is quite normal if she is physically weak, condsidering the Yamauchi clan focuses on using genjutsu than any other techniques. She has low stamina, so she needs an extra boost in strenous missions. Genjutsu Akami is a genjutsu specialist. Dance of the Ravens Akami can use this genjutsu, and she has her own variation. Akami creates a illusion in which the enemy is surrounded by attacking ravens in a red sky. While the enemy attacks the ravens, Akami throws explosive tags, causing a feathery explosion. Intelligence Akami is capable of solving mind games and is skilled in problem solving. But if put under pressure, Akami's performance will be affected. Part I Akami is seen in the Chunin exam Arc and the Pre-Shippuden Filler Arc. She was still a girl of tender age during those times, about eleven years old. She's still in the Academy, and her grades is below the average. Chunin Exam Arc Akami and her sisters went home to Konoha to prepare Amaya for the exams. While exploring the town Akami came across the Sand Siblings. Akami remembered Gaara and a burning curiosity sparked within her. Later that night, while Amaya trained in the woods Akami wandered off. She eventually got lost. She spotted Gaara (who couldn't sleep due to his insomnia) and sneaked up on him. He caught her, and constricted her. He remembered her, and told her she was a traitor. Akami apologized for leaving him alone a few years back, and she told him if what she did was too hurtful for him, he should finish her. Gaara, seeing he wouldn't get any satisfaction in killing her since she wouldn't scream for help of beg for mercy, decided to put her down. Akami returned home safely. Pre-Shippuden Filler Arc Since Suna and Konoha are now in good terms, the council in Suna decided to import a ninja from Konoha for two years to strengthen their bond. They saw Akami as a possible candidate, so they chose her. She explained to Gaara the reason why she left. They became friends again but since things have changed, he grew distant. She grew close to Yukata, Sari and Matsuri, and shared secrets with them. Nothing much happened in this arc. Part II Akami made her comeback in Part II. Rescue Kazekage Arc Though the two years were over, Akami decided to stay for a few more months The council did not object to this since her grandmother was a former resident, so she managed to stay, with occasional visits to Konoha. When Gaara got captured by the Akatsuki, Akami was one of the field medics. After Gaara got resurrected by Chiyo, Akami was one of the people in the crowd, though she decided to keep her distance. When they got home, Akami told Gaara that he made her worry so much. Shinobi World War Arc Akami was requested to accompany her sister Yomi in a mission to infiltrate Kabuto's forces to gather information. Seeing this as a dangerous mission Akami thought of the possibility of dying in the battlefield, so she mustered all of her confidence to confess. Later, Akami admitted her feelings to Gaara. Gaara, unsure of what to do, gave her a kiss on the forehead and Akami left. Akami is teamed up with her sisters Yomi and Amaya, Hanabi, Hinata's sister, and Fei Chi, Yomi's student. During the mission, Deidara spotted them and bombed them relentlessly. Amaya was able to summon her raven before passing out and Akami and the others were carted to the hospital upon receipt of the message. (As soon as the manga progresses, I will update this article.) Trivia * Akami can either mean redness, or it could refer to the Japanese food akami, which is consisted of tuna. Yamauchi mean "Inside of the mountains". * Akami's hobbies are solving puzzles. * Her favorite foods are sukiyaki and cookies while her least favorite is anything with liver in it. * Though very close friends, Akami wishes to fight Fei Chi in a freindly battle. * Her favorite word is eternity (永遠, eien) and curiosity (好奇心, kōkishin). Quotes *(To Yomi) "Sister, what are kisses for?" *(To Fei Chi about Gaara) "He's so strange... I'm so curious about him!" *(To Gaara) "I''m sorry for leaving you. If what I did was too much, punish me." *(To Amaya) "Sister, forgive me for my curiosity, but, have you ever been in love?" *(To Hinata) "We will never give up! We will be acknowledged for all of our hard work." *(To Gaara) "I never wanted to leave you, Gaara." *(To Fei Chi about Yomi) "You must really love my sister Yomi. I don't blame you, I love her too." *(To Gai about Yomi) "Gai-sensei, promise me not to make sister Yomi cry. Love her the best you can." *(About Gaara) "He always meant so much to me... What am I feeling?" *(To Gaara) "Lord Kazekage, I know a lot of people say this to you, but I'll say it anyway. I love you from the bottom of my heart." Reference #http://samantha-deathwish.deviantart.com Category:Original Character